The CCR-Flow Core is an indispensable resource for NCI and contractor investigators at the Fredereick National Lab for Cancer research. ninety seven investigators from 36 different laboratories have used the expertise of the flow core staff and the instrumentation available and maintained by the staff. The Flow Cytometry Core staff and instrumentation have supported the following studies: study of a minor transcript mutation of BRCA2 supporting viability in mice and possibly accounting for survival in humans; Borezamid and T cell therapy has 4 promoter types resulting in 4 KIR subtype patterns; characterizations of the role of MDSC's, the regulation of hematopoietec stem cells with loss of folliculin; studies of mesenchymal stem cell differentiation; characterization of MT2 cells as regulatory T cell like cell line; modulation of plasmacytoid dendritic cells with TLR9 ligation and studies of chronic IFN gamma expression; . The instruments are used daily by the trained investigators often into the night and on the weekends. The flow core has trained 17 investigators 5 of these were from outside of the CIP to analyze their own samples expanding the base of user/operators. This leaves more time for the flow core staff to sort approximately 303 samples and analyze about 5880 samples in the last 10 months of this year. With the investigators acquiring the data and analyzing their own samples, the staff has had more time to sort. This removes the need for the government to hire more full time experienced individuals to perform the same volume of work. At least 18 papers have been published in the past year using data obtained in the flow core. Our instruments have equivalent capabilities to help prevent loss of data because the instrument needed was in use by another investigator or down because of needed repairs. The cell sorters have also have equivalent capabilities to allow direct translation of an experiment developed on an analyzer to the cell sorter to sort out the populations of cells of interest to be further studied. It is critical to have this flexability in analysis of samples as well as for sorting of cells.